youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cupid
Cupid, whose true name is Katie west, is the current assistant leader of The Group in the fanon series Young Justice: New Generation. She is the daughter of the Justice League members Wally West and Artemis Crock. She is considered The Groups long range, espionage, and sabotage specialist. Personality Cupid is a very sweet girl, and often goes out of her way to help others in need, even taking time to help find a lost pet or helping someone cross the street. Cupid is very close to her mother, and as such followed in her steps and became a master archer, and eventually expanded her repertoire to include firearms. She doesn't like her father though, and becomes easily annoyed by his antics. She dislikes her red hair, as it resembles her father's, and when she discovered her Superspeed, she became mad that she was more like him, but she truly loves him deep down, and even loves her hair color and ability, but she would never admit it. She deeply cares for Sparrow, and would do anything to keep him from becoming too wild and getting himself in trouble. She believes that Sparrow and her are soulmates, and wants to make sure that nothing will come between them. Appearance Cupid's most notable feature is her light, red hair which resemble's her fathers. She is constantly praised for it, but she doesn't think it's too special. She constantly has her hair in a ponytail, like her mother. She also has green eyes, and normally has a big smile on her face. Cupid normally wears spaghetti strap shirts of varying colors and designs, with stylised angel wings on the back of all of her shirts, and short jeans. She also has many pairs of shoes, and has a vast collection of them. She also has multiple head bands. She wears these clothes for both missions and normal wear. Powers and Abilities *Expert Marksmanship: Cupid has attained a level of marksmanship that surpasses that of her mother, Red Arrow, and even Green Arrow, being able to snipe extremely small targets miles away. She has mastered using a large selection of ranged weapons, including bows, crossbows, rifles, and handguns. *Slight Superspeed: She has expressed a form of Superspeed, however it is no where near the level of her father, and she doesn't use it much, and has since lost the ability to use it. *Pheromone Production and Control: Cupid is able to produce a powerful hormone that she can use to infatuate enemies. It's powerful to the point that she can stop an entire army of men, and even some women have fallen prey to it. She can also control who the victims fall in love with. *Skilled Bowyer and Fletcher: As an archer, Cupid is able to make strong and sturdy bows and arrows out of scrap wood, and is able to use them in the same day that she makes them. Equipment *Compound Bow: Cupid's main weapon, and also the one with which she has the most experience and skill. *Crossbow: Another weapon that Cupid can use effectively. *Arrows: Cupid's ammo for her bows and crossbows, she uses both normal and "trick" arrows that have various effects such as boxing gloves, and knock-out gas. *Various Guns: Other weapons that Cupid has access to. She is also skilled at using firearms, but not to the level of her archery. *Perfume Bottles: Bottles in which Cupid has stored up some of her pheromones, and can be used to quickly dispense and disperse her pheromones. Relationships Sparrow Sparrow is Cupid's boyfriend, and most trusted friend. She is very devoted to him, even getting in trouble for his sake. She is borderline obsessed with him, but can control her impulsiveness. She believes that they are soulmates, and that they will marry soon enough. Blue Cupid doesn't seem to mind Blue, but doesn't trust him/her as much as Sparrow. She just thinks of Blue as another potential friend. Ellament Cupid likes to think of Ellament as her best girlfriend, and always asks Ellament to hang out with her. Ellament doesn't feel the same, but still thinks of Cupid as a friend, and agrees to go along with whatever Cupid plans. Brute Cupid likes to think of Brute as an unofficial mascot for The Group. Brute recognizes Sparrow's relationship with Cupid, and treats her better than most, but still only follows Sparrow and for the most part ignores her. Lady Luck Cupid likes Lady Luck, and constantly asks her what she's doing and if she wants to go with her and Ellament to places. Lady Luck acts nice to Cupid's face, but is secretly jealous of her relationship with Sparrow, and seeks to break them up. Lady Luck admits to herself that if circumstances were different, she and Cupid would be best friends. Alice Alice looks towards Cupid as a mother/older sister figure, and asks for advice about girl things that she can't ask Sparrow. Cupid also looks out for Alice's well-being, and doesn't think that she should be training at such a young age. Category:Individuals Category:Gilgamesh347 Category:Young Justice: New Generation Category:A to Z Category:Females